La forêt trahie
by Shgana
Summary: Folie des hommes. Ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que tout ne tourne pas autour d'eux ? Que de temps perdu à cause d'un seul, qui surestime son importance. Et pourtant il faut composer avec eux. Si seulement il voulait bien nous écouter ...


Chapitre 1 : Fuite

Bonjour à tous. Quelques précisions avant de vous livrer mon texte :

L'appellation fanfic est peut-être exagérée pour cette histoire. Il n'y a que très peu de liens avec les romans de J.K. Rowling, l'époque décrite étant antérieure à Merlin lui-même.

Cette histoire vient en fait éclairer certains points de mon autre fanfic en cours, cela n'empêchant en rien la compréhension de l'une ou de l'autre.

Je suis intéressé par toutes vos critiques, qu'elles m'indiquent mes points forts ou mes points faibles, elles sont toujours utiles. Et de toutes façons, j'apprécie toujours autant les encouragements.

Enfin, merci à mon amie Sploutch pour son aide et ses corrections.

Prologue

Il court.

Il court aussi vite qu'il le peut, comme si tous les démons de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses.

C'est la seule chance qu'il lui reste, de courir. Et il se demande bien pourquoi il le peut encore. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas encore réalisé ce qu'il avait fait, peut-être est-elle en état de choc. Mais ces espoirs fous ne le mèneront à rien, il lui faut sortir de la forêt à tout prix.

Jamais la forêt ne lui a paru aussi grande. Encore un exemple de ce que les choses peuvent changer selon le regard qu'on porte sur elles. Hier encore il était chez lui ici, un lieu qu'il trouvait calme et accueillant, mais aujourd'hui chaque buisson lui parait menaçant, chaque arbre lui inspire une terreur sans nom. Quand va-t-elle réagir ?

Cette inaction rend sa fuite plus éprouvante encore, il aurait préféré se battre pour chaque centimètre de terrain plutôt que d'être à l'affût du moindre signe annonçant que la chasse était lancée. Par ailleurs, il sait que s'il peut encore courir c'est qu'il n'a eu à livrer aucun combat. Il n'y a aucun espoir de victoire.

Un mouvement, furtif, à sa droite. L'homme fait un écart, les nerfs à vif. Est-ce déjà la fin ? Son salut est dans la fuite. Pourquoi la lisière est-elle donc si lointaine ?

Ses poumons sont en feu, sa gorge le brûle, ses pieds le font souffrir le martyre et ses jambes sont presque devenues insensibles. Une racine le fait trébucher, il se rattrape, toujours courant. Peut-être, s'il arrive à s'en sortir, ne pourra-t-il plus jamais s'arrêter. Peut-être ne sera-t-il plus capable de se souvenir comment rester immobile. Son élan le tire en avant. Ses pas ne sont plus issus de sa volonté, mais de la nécessité de rester debout. Il est en déséquilibre constant. Peut-être a-t-il dépassé la vitesse à laquelle il peut courir.

Il évite une branche, saute par-dessus une racine, évite un buisson épineux. Le doute n'est plus permis, la forêt n'est plus son alliée. Bientôt, elle se retournera contre lui. Son chemin d'habitude si naturel et si confortable se referme devant lui. Il n'y a plus que végétation poussant en tous sens, formant par endroits des taillis inextricables.

Mais notre homme est agile. Il se faufile, esquive les obstacles et se glisse dans le moindre passage. Il aperçoit de la lumière au loin. Il faut que ce soit la sortie. Il va mourir dans sa course autrement.

Tellement lointaine. Une liane essaie d'agripper son pied, il le retire promptement. Un arbre le lapide de ses fruits, une douleur cuisante se déclare au niveau de son épaule. Touché. L'air autour de lui embaume d'une odeur sucrée. Peut-être que les animaux, plus lents à réagir à Son appel, vont le détecter et se mettre en travers de son chemin maintenant.

Mais non. Seule la flore lui en veut apparemment. Si les fauves ne s'en mêlent pas, il a des chances de rester entier. En vie serait mieux, naturellement. Mais peut-être est-ce trop demander. La lumière salvatrice de la lisière ne fait pas mine de se rapprocher.

Et soudain, tout s'accélère. Les évènements que l'on aurait pu attribuer au hasard jusque là s'intensifient. Les arbres essaient de le frapper de leurs branches, la végétation forme des nasses pour le capturer, les lianes se font lassos.

Mais le fuyard n'est pas à court de ressources. Faisant preuve d'une agilité inhumaine, il esquive les pièges, déjoue les ruses et s'en sort indemne. Presque. Un long filet de sang dégouline de son bras, une liane ayant laissé une entaille de l'épaule jusqu'au coude, ouvrant les chairs presque jusqu'à l'os.

Cela ne semble pas le gêner. L'a-t-il seulement senti ? Ce n'est plus que volonté contre volonté. L'homme veut s'en aller, la forêt veut le garder.

Les pièges se répètent et les blessures se multiplient. Bientôt, il aura perdu. Bientôt, il sera la victime de cette course cruelle. Bientôt, il sera perdu. Ou peut-être pas. La lisière est proche désormais. Et la peur donne des ailes. Et l'espoir aussi. Il a les deux en grandes quantités. Ses pieds touchent-ils encore le sol ?

Comme on crève la surface de l'eau, il sort de la forêt. Franchissant la ligne très nette que forment les derniers arbres. Il est sauvé. Temporairement bien sûr. Les animaux finiront par entendre Sa voix et se mettre à sa poursuite. Mais il est sorti de son antre. Une vraie délivrance.

C'est un cauchemar. Toute la forêt s'est tendue dans un ultime effort pour le retenir et il est maintenant prisonnier d'un amas de lianes et de branchages, sans le moindre interstice pour se faufiler. Et il est à bout de forces. Finalement tout cela était vain depuis le départ. Il hurle sa rage et son désespoir.

Le feu a pris d'un seul coup, répondant à son appel. D'une violence inouïe, il brûle les plantes, carbonise ses liens, réduit en cendres ses entraves. Mais le feu n'est pas partial. Il attaque également celui qui l'a invoqué. Pour la première fois, l'homme expérimente la brûlure de la flamme. La douleur est intense. Des cloques apparaissent sur sa peau. Et lui qui était resté impassible aux blessures des plantes, hurle de nouveau, mais de douleur, avant de s'effondrer et de rouler à bas du talus, où se déroule maintenant un combat entre la vie et les flammes, une danse de mort auquel notre homme n'assiste pas, il a sombré dans une inconscience libératrice.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, la fournaise proche fait écho à ses brûlures. Son corps lui transmet toute sa désapprobation lorsqu'il se relève. Chaque parcelle implore son repos, chaque nerf lui fait part d'une douleur trop grande. Il ignore les protestations de sa chair et s'éloigne lentement de cet enfer.

Il doit mettre le plus de distance possible entre la forêt et lui. Même s'il marchait jusqu'au plus loin où ses pieds peuvent le porter, ce ne serait pas assez loin. Même s'il traversait le grand océan, il ne serait pas en sécurité. Il est bien placé pour le savoir. Chaque lieu de cette terre est connu de son ennemi. De lui aussi, bien sûr. Il faisait partie du cercle autrefois. Autrefois … La veille encore.

C'est un homme qui l'avait trouvé, gisant dans l'herbe, là où son épuisement avait finalement eu raison de lui. Il avait mis une dizaine de jours à se remettre de ses blessures. Une guérison très rapide selon son hôte.

Celui-ci s'était occupé de lui. Il l'avait nourri, soigné, jour après jour, et il était maintenant en possession de tous ses moyens.

Les deux hommes communiquaient peu. Notre fuyard savait bien évidemment se faire comprendre de tous les êtres vivant sur cette terre, cependant, réapprendre à faire marcher ses cordes vocales n'avait pas été si simple. Après tout, combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois ? Trop, sans doute.

Finalement, l'homme lui avait offert des vêtements et lui avait demandé de s'en aller. Il était hors de danger et pouvait survivre seul. La vie est sacrée, mais ceux qui fuient les dieux ne doivent pas se mêler aux hommes. Ne pas attirer la malédiction sur des innocents.

En effet. Sur son bras où il avait été le plus durement touché, un tatouage était apparu. Fin et délicat. De petites tâches du même vert très sombre, pouvaient se remarquer sur le reste de son corps, là où la forêt l'avait blessé. Sans doute était-ce cela qui avait fait peur à son sauveur.

Sans discuter plus avant, notre homme reprit son chemin, s'éloignant de ces peuplades trop proches de la nature pour l'accepter sans crainte. Un long périple commençait.


End file.
